Until We Meet Again
by fortyfour44
Summary: SPIOLERS FOR SEASON 2. Someone new enters into the lives of the gang and destroys pretty much everything, so changes come and some are left behind until they meet again.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Until We Meet Again

Author: me

Disclaimer: I do not own Booth(I wish I did), Bones, Cam, Hodgins, Angela, Zach, or Dr. Goodman, David, Michael, oh and Cullen, Rebecca, Drew, and Parker. I do own Kaden, Rochelle, and others to come.

Rating: K/ PG-13ish

Summary: **Serious spoilers for Season 2.** Someone new enters into the lives of the gang and destroys pretty much everything, so changes come and some are left behind until they meet again.

Warning: I have no idea how to write Cam, Rebecca, or Drew so bear with me and I'm not too good on the forensic lingo either.

Chapter One

"Bones?" Booth called as he walked onto the platform.

"She's not here, sweetie." Angela said as Booth continued his search for his partner.

"Well, where is she?" Booth asked walking closer to Angela. Zach and Hodgins walked away from the conversation and to the examination table. Booth noticed and gave them a strange look.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" Angela asked avoiding his question.

"Just tell me where she is."

"Out to lunch with Michael." Angela said slightly apprehensive of his reaction.

"What!"

"She's being forced to work with him on a case." Angela said defending her friend. Booth calmed down a little and looked at Angela.

"By who? Goodman?" Booth asked looking around for him.

"That would be incorrect Special Agent Booth." came a voice from behind him. Booth stopped looking around, a smile crossed his face, and he turned around to great the voice. It was the voice of Dr. Camille Saroyan.

Angela rolled her eyes and turned back to her work. She was not very fond of her new boss, she would much rather Dr. Goodman be around bugging Booth and begging Brennan to swing by and help him on a case.

"Wow, what are you doing here?" Booth asked pulling back from the hug.

"I'm the head of this department now." Cam said quite proudly. Booth caught Zach and Hodgins behind her mocking her. Hodgins stood up and twirled around acting all girly mouthing "I'm head of this department now" Booth sent him a hard glare while Zach laughed.

"Angela." Zach said looking at her.

"Excuse me Mr. Addy, but we are having a conversation here must you scream across the room?" Cam scolded him as she turned and looked at him.

"If you want to have a conversation go in your office, this is a working space." Bones said as she walked onto the platform.

"Yeah, we talk to each other-." Hodgins was cut off by Angela.

"I pretty sure you know where your office being your head of this department." Angela said with sarcasm.

"If you don't, I'm sure Agent Booth has no problem showing you the way." Bones said as she put her lab coat on.

"Whoa Bones. What is wrong with you guys? Calm down." Booth said defending Cam. He watched as Bones looked at Angela and they both raised their eyebrows and smiled to each other. "Whoa what was that?" Booth asked pointing his finger at Angela and Bones.

"So how was lunch?" Angela asked as she and Bones headed toward the examination table where Hodgins and Zach where.

"Annoying." Bones said putting on rubber gloves as they talked about the case. Booth smiled happily to himself that Brennan hadn't enjoyed her lunch as bad as that sounds. His attention was diverted to the shrill sound of Cam's beeper.

"Sorry Seel, but I have a meeting will talk later?" she said walking off the platform.

"What is wrong with you guys?" Booth asked joining them at the table. Zach looked up and Bones and she explained something to him. All of them ignoring Booth. "Fine, Bones you're coming with me, we've got a case."

Bones finished what she was doing and gave everyone something to do in their own field of work. She then took off her rubber gloves and coat and headed towards where Booth was standing.

"Ready?" Booth asked but she didn't respond she just walked past him.

"Dr. Brennan where do you think you're going?"

"We have a case Cam." Booth said holding up the folder in his hands.

"Dr. Brennan works with the FBI in her spare time, the FBI is a second priority. Right now Dr. Brennan you belong on that platform." Cam told her as she pointed to where the rest of the group was watching.

Bones turned away from her and looked at Booth. She looked into his eyes saying everything that needed to be said with out saying it. She gave him a weak smile before walking away cursing under her breath.

"What was that about?" Booth asked not aggravated that his partner had been taken away from him today.

"Jeffersonian first, FBI second. I expect you would understand that Seeley." She said walking towards him closing the space in between them. Booth just stared at her not moving.

"He's sleeping with her." Bones said as she joined everyone else.

"Their dating, I'd say about a month." Hodgins bet.

"Dated while they were both in the service." Zach chimed in.

"Engaged then broke it off." Angela said, she was usually the first on the bet now she was the last and that raised suspicion in Bones.

"aw no wait they-." Hodgins started.

"You can't change yours." All three of them said laughing and also catching the attention of Booth, who knew exactly what they were doing. Booth focused his attention on the only person looking at him, Angela. He looked disappointed, disappointed that she had given up or something. Booth stepped away from Cam and exited the building.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry about not making it clear what are the spoilers and what aren't. These are all from different but reliable sources.

**SPOILERS FOR SEASON TWO**:

The Jeffersonian has a new division, Forensic division or something and Dr. Camille Saroyan or Cam is head of the new department, now that doesn't exactly mean Dr. Goodman is gone forever just not a regular.

T.V. Guide said that Booth and Cam did have some kind of relationship that would lead to Bones being jealous whether she realizes it or not.

Drew(hasn't appeared in the story) is Rebecca's boyfriend who Parker spends more time then his father, Booth.

If you want to know more all I did what go to google and search "Bones spoilers".

Chapter Two

Booth walked out of the Jeffersonian and to his SUV heated. How the hell was he supposed to figure out cases without Bones? She was his partner after all, he even used her as a sounding board sometimes playing off ideas about the killers or how they killed. Now he had to wait until she had spare time from her Jeffersonian work to be able to work FBI, she barely had free time to start with.

He got into the car and drove to his crime scene lacking his better crime stopping partner. The drive was short and he barely had time to think about how he was going to explain this to Cullen. Parking the car he got out and headed toward where Cullen was standing.

"Agent Booth, where is Dr. Brennan?" Cullen asked turning to face Booth.

"She couldn't make it." Booth said more like a question, he had no idea how to explain this and not piss Cullen off.

"And why is that Agent Booth is she sick?" Cullen asked pressing him for answers.

"No, she isn't allowed to, join us today."

"Why her mommy's not letting her?" Cullen said before he even realized what he said. "I'm sorry, but why Agent Booth?"

"The new director won't let her work with us until she's finished all the Jeffersonian's work." Booth said as he looked around the scene.

"Well we're going to have a little chat with him." Cullen said as he started to walk towards the parking lot.

"Her, sir." Booth said as he followed and Cullen just shrugged him off.

Jeffersonian

"Zach what are the results?" Brennan asked as she walked up behind Zach to check what was on his computer.

"Dr. Brennan my office now." Cam said from on the ground floor and then turned on her heel and walked towards her office.

"Can the fire you? I mean with your talent and everything?" Jack asked from his area.

"If they're stupid the will." Angela said looking at him while Bones made her exit.

Bones walked towards Cam's office which happened to be next to hers which didn't help the situation. As she got closer she could tell that two other men were in her office, one was bald.

"Dr. Brennan nice of you to join us." Cullen said as she walked in the room. She just turned on her heel and was about to walk out of the office.

"Bones wait." Booth said, she hadn't even realized he was there.

"I don't see a need for me to be here, I haven't worked on an FBI in some time now so there's no way I could be in trouble, unless you're going to fire me?" Bones said in a sarcastic tone at first which turned into hopeful towards the end, causing Booth to gaze at her dumbfounded.

"Sit down Dr. Brennan." Cullen said as he pointed to the seat next to Booth, she obliged.

"What about Michael Stires?" Cam asked as she handed Cullen his folder.

"What about him?" Booth asked as he watched Cullen.

"I have to admit I am not following." Cullen confessed looking over the file.

"She wants you to fire me and hire Dr. Stires." Bones said blandly in her seat.

"Good job Dr. Brennan." Cam offered.

"Do I get a cookie?" Bones said sarcastically and Booth turned and smiled at her. "Angela taught me." She said smiling back

"Nice." He said still smiling.

"So, you think I'm stupid?" Cullen said talking to Cam. "Yes, Dr. Brennan annoys me but I wouldn't get rid of her with her a…talent and knowing that Agent Booth would possibly go on strike having to work with Mr. Stires."

"Why would Agent Booth go on strike?"

"You see Goodman would understand, but you see you weren't here when Stires showed his true colors, he's a liar and user." Cullen said. "as in uses people to get what he wants."

"So why are you here?" Cam asked

"I want you to allow Dr. Brennan to do field work for the FBI." Cullen said and everyone's attention feel on Cam, she looked at Booth and gave a weak smile.

"Fine."


End file.
